In Your Dreams
by DMarEssence
Summary: What does a crush on Seto Kaiba get you? Pain and anguish, at least, that's what Reya Mouto thought after returning with the gang from Duelist Kingdom. Now she has a choice between the unattainable man of her dreams and the unknown reality. Seto Kaiba/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've been watching all my favorite old Yu-Gi-Oh episodes on youtube and I am having so much fun! Anyway, I've been wanting to write a Seto/OC for a really long time, but hadn't quite been inspired… till now.

Just a side note, this story is NOT founded in any actual plot events of Yugioh, so you don't really have to know the show and there aren't any spoilers.

Also, if you're a new reader, welcome, and if you like this piece, feel free to check out some of my other works. I look forward to your REVIEWS!

Another quick author's note, I'm assuming you know who all the character's are, so I'm not really going to explain them too much okay? Reya is the same height as Yugi and has the same innocent, purple eyes. Her hair is black and sleek with purple and blonde highlights.

In Your Dreams: chapter one

…

..

.

Sitting bolt upright in her bed. Reya Mouto just awoke from a most disturbing dream.

_A small, lithe girl found herself in her school uniform; short pleated skirt slung up casually over her hip to show some thigh, white blouse unbuttoned to the point of obscenity. She was leaning casually against a desk in her homeroom, as if she were waiting for somebody. _

_That somebody came in shirtless. _

"_Seto, what're you doing here?" she asked innocently, as if her clandestine actions were supposed to go unnoticed. She smoothed out her short pleated skirt and tried not to look too appetizing. _

"_I thought you might get lonely. Besides, I have a little problem that I'd like your help with." _

"_Oh?" with a coy smile, Reya Mouto waded through the sea of desks and pressed her hands firmly against Kaiba's bare torso. She looked down and noticed the problem immediately. _

"_Is that all?" Reya complained, her hands traveling slowly and sensually down his toned upper body, appreciating every crevice and beautifully sculpted corner until they found an easy place to rest. Kneeling down in front of Kaiba, she set to work. _

"_Reya… gods your __**so **__good," Kaiba groaned, lacing his hands through Reya's abundant, multi-colored hair. He rubbed her scalp, looping her hair around his fingers and stroking every silky strand. The girl remained kneeling before him for a few moments before responding. _

"_I'd like to think so," she retorted, standing up and crossing her arms at his compliment. She took in a deep breath and licked her lips. "Well, I double knotted them, so I don't think they'll be a problem for you any time soon."_

_Both of them looked down at his tennis shoes. They were tied into perfect bows. _

"_Thanks Reya," Kaiba said smiling. It was so un-Kaiba like, but it was her dream… so anything's possible. _

_**_

"Man Reya, I'm sorry you got paired with that jerk for the project," Joey Wheeler said apologetically as the gang made their way down the hall. They'd just received their first project for the new semester and none of them were particularly happy about it.

"Nah, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Reya Mouto wrung her hands anxiously in front of her, trying to look disappointed at the prospect of working for weeks on end with the KC prodigy, Seto Kaiba.

Reya's twin brother, Yugi had been partnered with Tea, Joey with Tristan, and Duke with Bakura. Reya had understandably been crushed, but had recovered quickly by partnering with the infamous Kaiba. Originally, she'd thought her friends would be angry, but instead they pitied her. She didn't mind of course. That at least kept her intentions under wraps for the time being.

"Well, if he's mean to you, we can always bash his head in!" Tristan interrupted, making Reya smile. She was glad she had her friends to back her up, but she wouldn't need them on this one.

Ever since she'd spent time with him in Duelist Kingdom, she couldn't get him, Seto Kaiba, out of her head. His beautiful brown hair, those icy blue eyes, and even his arrogant smirk all accosted her dreams to now end.

_I'm just thankful Yugi hasn't found out yet…_ Reya thought, biting her bottom lip unconsciously as she wondered what her twin brother would think if he knew of her infatuation with his arch rival.

Yami had figured it out right away, although the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle hardly missed a beat to begin with. He'd kept her secret from Yugi, but reminded her of her deceit constantly.

"_I don't think you should keep something like this from Yugi. He's your brother, and he likes to know what is troubling you," Yami had said, using his Pharaoh voice as they got ready for school. _

"_Well, there are some things I like to keep to myself. Besides, It's not like anything will ever happen!" Reya had tried to reason, pulling her tri-colored hair into a ponytail and skimming her amethyst hued eyes with black liner. It was one morning after everything had returned to normal; Grandpa was back with his soul restored, and Yugi was the King of Games with the help of his friends and the spirit who possessed his Millennium item. _

_Yami had watched her straighten up her blue uniform with a guilty tediousness that made the spirit eye her with skepticism. _

"_We cannot help who we fall in love with," he'd explained, his voice turning from serious to comforting. He'd had three thousand years to work on his people skills, and they often were very persuasive. However, Reya was steadfast. _

"_I'm not in love with anyone! I just have an intense sexual fascination, is all," Reya responded coquettishly. The pharaoh's face lit up with a blush as he cleared his throat and tried to recover from the comment. _

_He never did. _

**

_That got him off my case for now, but who knows how long that'll last._ Reyalay in her bedroom above her grandfather's game shop that afternoon, wondering why she put herself through such torture. Yugi had gone to Tea's house for the project and would be gone all afternoon. She hadn't even spoken to Kaiba about it, and frankly she was nervous.

The guy was unapproachable. Unreachable. Impenetrable. A fortress. She sighed, twirling a piece of her long ponytail around her finger and thinking about the fate she'd handed herself. If she was smart, she wouldn't have chosen to become enamored with Seto. They were complete opposites as far as she could tell. He was headstrong and impervious, she was outgoing and loved to laugh.

Other than the aid she'd enlisted as part of Yugi's team to help him recover his brother, Mokuba's soul, Reya was sure Kaiba wasn't even sure she existed. She was Yugi's sister. His rival, Yugi's sister.

_Clearly I hate myself, _Reya chastised, staring up at the ceiling and trying to make sense of the random texture on it to distract herself.

"I guess I have to face the music sometime," she huffed out a cleansing breath and flipped up her cell phone uneasily, tapping in the number she'd found for S. Kaiba in the phone book.

"_Kaiba Corporation, Domino City. Please hold." _

_He's a busy guy. I'm sure he gets lots of calls-_

After several minutes, in which Reya had to convince herself not to lose her nerve, she heard a most disturbing sound.

_Click._

"… did the phone just hang up?" Reya looked in disbelief at the piece of plastic she held with an iron grip. Yup. She was disconnected.

_Scoundrel. Fiend. _Reya's upper lip twitched in frustration. She'd have to actually approach the guy at school. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of a confrontation with Seto Kaiba. As far as she knew, he didn't speak to anyone at school, not even the teachers. He was a genius to begin with, so he probably thought school was trivial. Reya, however, struggled to keep a 'B' average.

Clicking off her bedside light, Reya snuggled under her covers and tried to take a cat nap before her mind plummeted off the deep end with worry. The dream she had was anything but comforting.

_The sun streamed down a thousand shades of gold onto the meadow. Reya ran a hair through her usual ponytail and let the beautiful scenery wash over her. Her fingertips caressed the length of every blade of vibrant green grass. Another wonderful day in the park. _

_Pulling down the brim of her hat, Reya made her way to the shadiest corner of the meadow where she was met with an unexpected surprise. Seto Kaiba leaned against the trunk of the willow tree, breathing hard, completely indisposed. _

"_Mr. Kaiba! Let me help you!" It wasn't until she'd knelt down in front of him that she noticed the heated swollen flesh that he seemed so pained over. Thinking fast, she rested her hand on her thigh to steady herself and pressed her lips to the engorged flesh. Her tongue ran over the opening and retreated hastily into her mouth as Kaiba elicited a moan from above. _

_His icy blue eyes were half closed, and his long lashes blinked the sun beams from his eyes as he spoke to her, his breathing ragged. _

"_Reya," he managed to whisper before her mouth was once again on him. When her lips finally tasted the warm liquid inside, she sat up and spit it out in the dirt. Taking a bandage out from her satchel, Reya placed it on the wound and began to wrap it firmly in place. _

"_Mr. Kaiba, you might not be so lucky next time. Snake venom is extremely poisonous. Make sure when you get back, you have a doctor look at that." Pressing her cool hand to his forehead, Reya was rewarded with a guilty smile. _

"_Yes Ranger Mouto. I'll be more careful next time." _

Reya sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Every time she had one of these strangely erotic, yet harmless dreams, her core throbbed. She clenched her knees together under the sheets and tried not to think about him.

_Hopefully when I talk to him tomorrow, these visions will go away. Or get worse. Either way, it'll be better than it is now!_

**

It was the next morning. Reya had hardly been able to get any shut eye with her active imagination in full gear until three in the morning. She entered her homeroom uneasily, remembering the first dream she had had about him. She shuddered at the thought.

Setting her mind once again on the task at hand, she made her way over to the back of the class where Seto Kaiba sat unmoving.

"Um… ahem." Reya cleared her throat and reached out hesitantly to tap Kaiba on the shoulder. He was sitting at his usual desk in the back of the classroom, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping.

_Maybe I'll come back another time, _she told herself, getting up hastily just as a pair of blue eyes ensnared her.

"_What?" _

His voice was harsh and annoyed, and Reya struggled to keep herself from getting intimidated. She felt like the eyes of everyone in the classroom were bearing down upon her as she tried to make heads or tails of her words.

"W-when did you um, wanna do it?" She blushed and slapped herself mentally. "The project, um, when did you want to work on it?" Sitting up from his reclined position, Kaiba simply stared at her, his eyes speaking for him instead. _I've got nothing but time, _they said.

"Oh, okay, how about this afternoon at my ho-"

"_My _house, at four."

"Sounds good to me," Reya added, shrugging her shoulders at her over exuberant display of excitement.

_He must think I'm a spaz. _

Reya got up in a rush and headed to her place at the near head of the classroom. She took a seat beside her brother, who smiled sympathetically at her predicament and Joey who gave her a thumbs up.

"You'll be fine," he assured her, just as the teacher walked in to begin the lesson.

_I sure hope so._

**

"Holy cow… this place is huge!" Reya mused as her brother and she made their way to the Kaiba Corp building in the center of town. Yugi was insistent about the weirdest things, including escorting her to Kaiba's mansion. When they reached the gate, she stopped and glanced at him for any final words of wisdom.

"Alright, I guess there's nothing to wish you luck on. Maybe… 'have fun' is a more appropriate farewell?"

"Have fun?" Reya cracked a smile at Yugi who only shrugged.

"That's all I got! See ya later Reya," he waved as he walked back down the long driveway towards the game shop.

"I'm here to see uh, Mr. Kaiba," Reya stuttered, pressing the buzzer to be let in.

"Do you have an appointment?" An irritated voice lit up the line and Reya stood back as the it resonated loudly in her ears.

"Yes." Reya knitted her eyebrows at her response. She'd hoped he would've alerted his staff to her arrival… but maybe he didn't want them knowing she was coming.

When the gate screeched open before her, Reya received her answer.

Reya made her way to the front door and entered the lobby only to be greeted by the same voice that had yelled at her from the intercom.

"Floor 22, please," it said from nowhere, indicating the elevators in front of her. Reya hugged her backpack straps to her and stared around the lavish lobby. She felt awkward and out of place among the trappings and furnishings of the upper class, but made her way up despite it.

Floor 22 was clearly where Kaiba lived, or so Reya would've guessed according to the décor, however, the place was neat and smelled of Lysol as if it was never lived in at all. Once more, the awkward feeling made its way up Reya's spine. She was shell-shocked out of her awed expression when a head popped into view over the couch in front of her.

"Whoa… company? And from Seto's high school. Are you his girlfriend?" Reya snorted, embarrassed at the implication, however, she acknowledged that Mokuba must indeed be lonely if she was the only company they'd had in a while.

"You're Mokuba, right? I met you once in-"

"Duelist Kingdom! Yeah, I remember you. You're Yugi's sister, right? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that Seto dated Yugi's sister-"

"Don't be foolish Mokuba. I'd never date Yugi's sister." Kaiba himself stood in the doorway, peering almost cynically down on his brother and Reya, both at least a head and a half shorter than him. His expression didn't drop when he addressed her either.

"Let's get this over with," he commanded, motioning with a swoop of his perfectly coiffed hair towards the back of the apartment.

_He's always so much nicer in my dreams, _Reya thought, the realization that her dream Kaiba and the real Kaiba were mutually exclusive. The only thing they shared was the same irresistible eyes.

_Although my dreams seem to always have me kneeling before him, like a- _

"Let's go," Kaiba interrupted, forcing Reya to face up to reality, she snorted at his harsh tone, but followed him back to his study nonetheless.

"You know, I'm glad that even being as busy as you are, you have time for school projects like this. It seems like you could have other people work on this _for _you," Reya smiled, attempting to break the ice. In her case however, it was like throwing a pebble at a glacier.

"Don't tempt me," he responded coolly. Reya huffed in a deep breath and blew it out the corner of her mouth, sending the whisps of her bangs flying. This was going to be a long study session.

"So… Marxist theory," Reya began once more, taking a seat on the plush carpet of the study and digging through her backpack for her study materials. She emerged victorious, brandishing her theory packet, flipping to the page on Marxism.

"… 'using class inter-action to analyze a piece of literature.' Sounds simple enough. Which short story do you want to use? Personally I think "The Transformation" by Kafka is funny-"

Seeing her sitting there in his house, on his floor with no idea what to do with him had Seto Kaiba on edge.

_I have a couple ideas of what we could do, and none of them involve __**class action**__. _He'd nearly chuckled as she rambled aimlessly, trying hopelessly to fill in the empty space between them.

"The uh, new research library opened this weekend! I bet we could find some interesting stuff on Marxist theory there," Reya suggested bereft, holding her breath and hoping, finally, to get a response out of him.

"That's the first good idea you've had all day." His usual arrogant smirk made its way to his lips, and Reya couldn't help but heave out another huge sigh.

_Yup. __**Way **__nicer in my dreams. _

_**_

"Wow! It's so cool in here!" Reya exclaimed, running through the aisles (well, padding quickly because it was a library) like a kid in a candy store. She'd never seen so many books in one place. "It even has that new car, er, building smell."

Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes. She was such a child. Her naive pleasure at the simplest of commodities confused him to no end, although she hadn't become a business tycoon before the end of high school. She was _allowed _to enjoy the simple things.

It wasn't just her childish nature or her enthusiasm that irked Kaiba. It was the fact that he enjoyed watching her eyes light up- she would skip instead of walk, her voice would change from coherent speech to musical giggles. Her ponytail would swing side to side to side… He wanted to pull his fingers through the multi-colored streaks and clench it in his fists.

_Damn it. _Kaiba sucked in a huge breath and reminded himself of where he was. Trapped in the library, undeniably in love with Reya Mouto, his arch rival's sister.

_Seto Kaiba isn't in love with anyone. It's more like an intense sexual fascination. _

Reya sneezed in the literature section.

_Hmmm. Someone must be thinking about me! _She glanced longingly over her shoulder to where Kaiba stood tormented at the beginning of the bookcase with his arms crossed.

_Nope. Maybe it was just my imagination. _

"Hey, wanna grab this book for… _and _he's gone." Reya's words trailed off. Kaiba had vanished. "Fine," the small girl rolled up her sleeves and tried to smooth out her feathers before hauling the ladder from the edge of the row to her section and climbing on.

_Why do the books I need always end up on the top shelf? This is Japan for gods' sake! How many tall people can there possibly be? _

"Damn it," Reya cursed under her breath. She normally prided herself on her clean vocabulary, but the book was out of reach. With an irritated twitch in her eye, she tried to reason with herself.

_If you jump and try to get it, you'll end up-_

Reya rarely listened to her own reason.

Launching gracefully of the top step of the ladder, she grasped the edges of her book in her hands, sliding the cover out of its place before swinging her legs to land back once again on the top step.

_Now that wasn't so bad! _

The ladder rolled out from under her.

In a split second, the eight foot gap between Reya and the floor was closing fast. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed she'd be rescued before it was too late. She prayed that the strong arms of Seto Kaiba would wrap around her and prevent her from hitting the ground at all.

But the real Seto Kaiba was nowhere to be found. And she fell.

Her hands braced the initial impact, but her head still slammed into carpeted concrete with a thunk. The world seemed fuzzy for a minute as Reya's vision swam in and out of focus. The last thing her memory captured was the gasps of bystanders as she was rushed to the ambulance.

* * *

Haha, I bet you expected Kaiba to save her! Well… so did I. Then I was like, nah, that's boring and now here we are! Please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, my story was supposed to be over by now… funny how that works. Anyways I was writing this part thinking yup, I'll just end it real quick… then it kept going, and going, and going… like the energizer bunny. Ok, read and review please!

Hey, so what is up with the show Yugioh 5Ds? What does that even mean? GX was kinda pushing it, and now I'm bummed out because the original Yugioh is so awesome. Why mess with a good thing?

In Your Dreams: chapter two

…

..

.

"I'm fine, I'm _fine, _I'm FINE!" Reya pulled away from the EMT's stethoscope and the flashlight he was shining in front of her wide eyes.

"Excuse me sir, will you please explain to her that she's had a severe concussion. She can't be left alone for the next twenty four hours." Pulling away from Reya, the EMT vanished within the confines of the ambulance. Seto Kaiba did not look amused.

"I hate doctors. They always think they know more than me! I'm fine I tell 'em, and they just-" Reya attempted to stand up, but instead swooned forward, completely forgetting her train of thought and nearly having another accident. _This _time however, there was someone to catch her.

"Sit down before you fall again," Kaiba cautioned helping her back to her feet slowly. If Reya's mind hadn't been so clouded with incoherence, she might've enjoyed their brief encounter.

"Don't try to take advantage of me while I can't remember anything!" Reya warned, sitting back on the bumper of the ambulance just before the EMT returned.

"If you could sign here for her; it just says you'll watch her for the next twenty four hours and make sure she doesn't fall asleep, otherwise she might slip into a coma." Before Kaiba could object, the ambulance was packed up and speeding away from the library on another call.

"I don't feel like myself right now," Reya complained, holding the ice pack she was given to her head and getting to her feet. This time, she could stand on her own.

"You're sure as hell not acting like yourself," Kaiba grumbled, flipping out his cell phone and calling for Roland to come and pick them up.

"How would you know how I act, _Seto_? I'm surprised you even noticed me at all up till this point! It's like you've got a big sign on your back that says- 'your ego must be this tall for me to acknowledge your presence.' Geez, I've seen brick walls smile more often." For some reason, Reya couldn't stop herself. It seemed as though a concussion was just the cure for her cold feet.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he tried to recover from what she just said. It was true, he had never liked the idea of working with her on this project. It was all the damn erotic dreams she had where she caressed and touched him in all the right ways-

"You know what else? I… I can't remember what I was going to say…" Reya trailed off as her angry rant winded down and she took in a deep, cleansing breath. She couldn't believe she'd just said those things out loud!

_He probably hates me even MORE now! _

An awkward silence set in as they stood in the parking lot. Thankfully, Roland arrived with the limo and they were on their way in a matter of minutes.

"Can you take me home? I think I should tell my family what happened-" once more Reya's eye lids fluttered before she was alert once more.

"Not a chance. I signed for you, remember? You're mine for twenty four hours." Kaiba could've slapped himself for his word choice. "Besides, I'm not sure we'd ever get the project done if you went home."

_Good recovery._ Seto let his shoulders relax as he heard Reya take his comment in stride.

"I'm not a package to be signed for, but alright. I agree. Let's get this thing over with."

**

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine Grandpa, _why does everyone think I'm not fine?" Reya asked Kaiba as she turned away from the phone briefly. "_I'm staying at Rika's house tonight. No, I don't need anything… ok… ok… thanks, bye." _

"You sure threw them off our tail," Kaiba muttered annoyed. Her powers of persuasion were next to nil.

"Hey, why don't I call 'em back and _you _can talk to them?" Reya asked slyly. Even though her headache had gone down, the comment she made while completely incapacitated seemed to have loosened the tension between them.

"Ugh… I hate this topic. Why don't we do "The Tell-tale Heart," by Edgar Allan Poe?"

"That story is about a lunatic killing someone. I say "The Story of an Hour." At least we could analyze the dynamic between-"

"Our _topic _Seto, is interaction among social classes!" Reya huffed. "The Story of an Hour" was completely the wrong choice. "Maybe we should write a paper on you and how you interact with everyone else," she mumbled as they sat once again in the study, rifling through their pamphlets.

_Seto? That's the second time she's called me that. _

"Maybe _I _should write the paper and _you _should sit down with your concussion!" Seto growled.

"You're not the only person with good ideas! Give me the packet," Reya stood up from her seat on the ground and gripped the top of the paper packet in her hands, prepared to rip it from Seto Kaiba's unrelenting clutches.

"_I'm _holding onto this. Sit back down, you're acting like a child," he said, getting to his feet and lifting it over his head so it was out of her reach.

"You're the one playing keep away! Act like an adult and share!" Once more, Reya found herself jumping for something completely out of her reach.

"Remember what happened last time you tried this?" Kaiba raised his eyebrows at Reya who was looking up at him with that innocent, amethyst gaze of hers. He couldn't stop himself from teasing her. As much as he desired her, there was no way he was letting her break him down.

"_Fine_. You have that, and I'll go brain storm somewhere," Reya decided, leaving the room with dignity. It was at that moment that Seto Kaiba realized he was smiling.

Genuinely smiling.

At Reya, at what she did to him. She acted like a fool, a basket case, but she made him smile.

_Damn it. She's friends with the geek squad. They hate me, her brother hates me… there's no way she would even look my way. _

It seemed the Reya of his dreams and the real Reya were mutually exclusive… for the time being, at least.

_First he's a jerk, then I'm a jerk, then it's going smoothly, then it's going bad… Why can't things ever go my way? _

Reya stomped into the living room in a huff. The sound of the TV on in the other room however, attracted her attention.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she called in to what appeared to be a teenager's room.

"Oh, hey Rey! Just watching some old Duel Monster's tournaments," Mokuba said smiling up from his seat on the couch, popcorn in one hand and the Tivo remote in the other.

"Duel monsters?" Reya paused before Mokuba looked at her confused. "Never heard of 'em." Reya lost her calm expression and laughed out loud at her own joke, soon followed by Mokuba. He really was a sweet kid.

"You don't expect me to fall for that! With a brother like Yugi-"

"Well, Duel Monsters was Yugi and my grandpa's thing. I preferred ponies and Sailor Moon." Reya plopped down on the couch beside the dark haired boy and grabbed a handful of popcorn before getting up again.

"I'm going to go make some _real _snack food. Wanna help?" Mokuba nodded fervently as the girl led him back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Seto and I never cook anything! Hey, that looks good!" Mokuba snatched up the cookbook Reya had pulled from the dusty bottom shelf and was skimming until it was taken from her.

"Souba? Okay."

**

The smell of fried food made its way into the study where Kaiba had been typing away at the research paper, with no help from his partner. Drawn from his work, he peeked momentarily out through the crack in the door to find a surprising sight.

His brother and Reya were cooking food. Real food. Between the sound of sizzling noodles, Kaiba could here the triumphant laugh of his brother while he sat across from Reya at the counter, playing Duel monsters.

"Wait, so Monster Reborn isn't really a monster?" Reya smacked her forehead at realizing she'd just wasted a turn.

"No Rey. It's a _magic _card. Read the description at the bottom!"

Kaiba almost smiled. How could Reya be surrounded by talent like Yugi's and still have no idea about Duel monsters?

"Hey Seto! Get out here! Me and Reya are making dinner." Mokuba noticed his brother watching, transfixed from the safety of the darkness. However, with his brother's beckoning, he came forth.

"Should you really be multitasking like that? You're brain might overload," Seto began cockily, noticing the way Reya was flitting about the kitchen, preparing the noodles and the miso.

"Fine. _You _play card games, and _I'll _do something productive. Mokuba, more salt."

Once everyone was seated at the table, Reya used her chopsticks and stuffed a huge mouthful of noodles in, wasting no time. The other two boys looked at her shocked.

"You're supposed to _eat _them," she encouraged, lifting her bowl to her mouth and spooning more of the fried souba into her mouth. Seto watched enraptured as she pulled a salty noodles up and in between her delectable lips, that is, until his brother's voice snapped him out of it.

"Hey Seto! Isn't Rey's cooking awesome?" The fourteen year old was clearly enthused at the idea of eating something that didn't come out of a delivered cardboard carton.

"It's not very hard to make, but I'll have to come over a couple more times to get this literary theory project out of the way, so you can make it next time." Reya sighed as the words came out of her mouth.

_Once this project is done… _she thought mournfully. _He'll be out of my life completely._

"What makes you think you're coming back over?" Seto challenged, Mokuba's and Reya's heads snapped up at the comment, but the girl smiled as she caught the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, considering we can't exactly go over to my house-"

"There's sorta this mutual discourse between you and my friends and family. I remember the last time you were there-" Reya trailed off, forcing Kaiba to recall when he'd challenged Yugi the first time… and lost.

"Alright, you made your point. Although, you wont' be allowed under my roof if you can't play duel monsters. Even my secretaries have _some _dueling credentials," Kaiba smirked, relishing in Reya's displeased reaction.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't know smack about card games," Reya began, looking uncomfortable. She'd hoped he wasn't serious about teaching her. She was hopeless.

_Doesn't he think my brother's been trying for ages? Even Yami nearly gave up…_

"If Seto taught _me _how to play, I'm sure he could teach you. Right Seto?" There Mokuba went again. Making decisions that he couldn't have made himself.

_Couldn't have said it better myself,_ Kaiba thought, realizing that the theory on top of the lessons would at least keep Reya beside him for a bit longer.

"Deal." Reya realized the words were out before she could stop them.

"What?"

"I said deal." Reya looked up into Seto's blue eyes. There was a shining confidence in them, but at the same time, something else.

"What?" She continued. He seemed surprised, yet he knew she'd say yes.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you'd take time away from the geek squad." Seto's subconscious was holding its breath. He'd used the comment to test the waters against Reya's loyalty to her friends. Outer Seto was simply falling into character.

"My friends are not geeks or losers. So if I'm gonna stick around, let's get that one thing straight," Reya spoke up, setting her chopsticks down momentarily and glaring at Seto head on.

"Fair enough."

**

For three weeks Reya had been shuttled back and forth between her home, school and the Kaiba mansion. Even the strange dreams had ceased, which was an immense blessing in Reya's mind. Now at least when she spent time with Seto, her mind wasn't filled with lust.

She enjoyed every minute of her time with Kaiba, however, her friends thought less.

"You've sure been spending a lot of time with him, that's for sure," Tea announced one afternoon as the gang met in the Game Shop.

"Yeah, well, we wanna get a really good grade on the project," Reya covered, rubbing her arm unconsciously, hoping no one could read the nervousness in her eyes.

Yami noticed.

_**Hey, what's been going on with Reya lately? She seems really secretive…**_ Yugi tapped into his mental link with his other half, who took in a deep breath and avoided eye contact. Yugi was fairly innocent, but he caught on almost immediately.

_**You know something, don't you? Rey's my sister! I deserve to know!**_Yugi's frustration rang through Yami's mind and he gritted his teeth.

_Reya relayed something to me in confidence. I assure you, if it was of dire importance, I would tell you. But until then, you will have to wait for _her _to tell you. _

Yugi groaned inwardly. So there _was _something she was keeping from them. Not just him, but all of their friends.

"Well, I'm off to the library, nice talking with you guys!" In a flash, Reya had removed herself from the awkward situation and headed straight down the road towards the center of town. Towards the Kaiba Corp. building.

She hated lying to her family. She hated lying to her friends. But they wouldn't understand. She hadn't even been telling them about half the meetings she'd had with Kaiba. They'd be furious.

_Why can't we all just get along? _She wondered hopelessly.

Reya arrived on floor 22 within half an hour of leaving her house, and the worry still remained.

"Hey Reya! What're you making tonight?" Mokuba had just closed his laptop in the study and was heading back to his room when he'd caught Reya off guard.

"In case you've forgotten, Reya isn't your personal chef. Besides, we have work to do," Seto's voice sliced right through the pent up tension building in Reya, and she nearly sagged with relief. When back in the study however, Kaiba noticed that same worried look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Seto interrupted her thoughts with his concerned words. He hated seeing her amethyst eyes clouded with an emotion other than joy… or desire.

"Nothing, just had some trouble getting away is all. Not to worry though. I'm here now, right?" Reya pulled on the hair in her ponytail before nearly retreating back into the kitchen. She really didn't want to talk about her friends to Seto. While he'd stopped badgering her about them, there was still that resentment that kept that part of her life away from him.

"Hey… calm down." Reya turned around and found her face was nearly pressed right up against him. She froze. She let his presence near her calm her down, and suddenly, she felt the need to press her body up against his.

"It's just…" Reya began, looking up into his eyes and finding they were waiting for her words. "… _they_ don't understand why I need _you_, _you_ don't understand why I need _them_…" Seto decided in a split second he had to get her to take her mind off her troubling thoughts. And there was only one way to do it.

He supported the back of her neck and leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet, yet invasive kiss. Reya hadn't been expecting it, but she certainly enjoyed it, and it did get her mind off her problems, at least for a few moments.

His warm lips remained on hers until Reya closed her eyes and melted- giving into him fully. Kaiba pulled away only momentarily before closing in again with a softer, more alluring kiss that left Reya Mouto completely distracted.

_It had been the first night. Mokuba had gone to bed, thinking it strange that his brother and Rey had wanted to stay up past four in the morning, however, he was still ignorant as to Reya's concussion, which both high schoolers were keeping low key for the time being. _

"_Can we w-work later? I'm so tired," Reya yawned, leaning forward in her sitting position on the carpet._

"_Get up and walk around then. You'll be of no use to me if you go into a coma," Kaiba said, almost chuckling, that is, before he noticed Reya wasn't even listening. Her head was bobbing up and down on her chest as she struggled to remain conscious. Kaiba's eyes widened a bit as he realized the potential danger of the situation and he quickly moved to the carpet so he was sitting in front of her. _

"_Stay awake," he ordered, his voice sharp in her dreary mind, but she could read a hint of exhaustion in him as well. She shook her head. She never pulled all nighters. She liked to go to bed early and wake up late. _

Give her something to take her mind off of it, _Seto told himself. He could think of nothing that would help him in the next five seconds to shake Reya out of her stupor… except one. _

_Grasping her chin gently in his hand, Seto bent his face down so it was inches from hers. He could feel her warm breath on his mouth as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. It had been something he'd wanted to do every day since they'd met in Duelist Kingdom, and he had to admit, it was worth the wait. _

_Her mouth was softer than he imagined, and completely malleable and submissive beneath his. _

_Her half lidded eyes blinked open in shock as he pulled away and his gaze hardened once more, crossing his arms and continuing their conversation as if the kiss hadn't even occurred. _

"_Now stand up and walk around." _

_Reya continued to blink confused as she traced the echo of his kiss with her fingertip. The sensation still felt hot and unreal against her lips and she sat back dazed, ignoring his order. _

"_Why… why did you do that?" she whispered, looking up at him from under her blonde bangs that had fallen into her face. Shuffling through a pile of papers to appear busy, Kaiba completely ignored her. Reya's eyebrows furrowed when she received no response. _

_She couldn't believed he'd just kissed her. Willingly… in the real world, not a dream. _

"_Why did you do that?" She asked again, this time her voice was ringing with a new found confidence and curiosity. She wasn't just going to let him sit there are ignore her and her feelings like that. _

"_Why the hell do you think?" _

_Seto's words were soft and intense as he let his deep blue stare penetrate Reya's admonishing look. The icy color of his eyes looked crystalline and was only intensified by the light of the moon streaming in through the windows. _

"_Why won't you tell me?" Reya's voice turned from demanding to one that was pleading. Why wouldn't he say anything?_

_Kaiba gritted his teeth. He would almost rather have Reya asleep and confused than awake and prying. He'd acted on a secret desire, and now he was paying for it. _

Isn't it obvious why I did it? _He thought to himself before turning his body to meet face her completely. _

_In a split second, Reya's helpless expression had shattered Kaiba's resolve. He had planned on responding with his usual front, but her eyes- those inescapably pure and beautiful eyes had him under their spell. He couldn't resist them. _

_He didn't respond to her words. Instead, he gave into that look in her eyes that said: kiss me again. And he did. While Kaiba was rarely tentative, he didn't want her to think he was desperate for her touch. He wanted her to come to him. _

_And she did. _

_Their lips met gently as Reya closed the gap. Truth be told, she'd never even kissed another boy till just a few moments before, and it was an amazing feeling she wanted to relive. _

_Seto reached up and placed his hand on the side of her face, letting his fingertips graze that hair he'd longed to touch but had thought out of reach only a few hours ago. Now he was touching her: her hair, her skin, and her lips, which were parted slightly against his. Seto loved watching her eyes, which avoided contact with his own impeding gaze, but couldn't decide if they wanted to be open or closed- living in the moment, or committing it to memory. _

_When he pulled away, Reya leaned forward slightly, as if delaying the loss of contact until the last possible second. His hand remained stagnant on the side of her face however; his thumb caressing the soft skin of her cheek. _

"_Seto," she whimpered, her eyes opening completely to meet him. "What happens now?" she continued, fully awake now. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow," he replied, removing his hand reluctantly from her face and helping her off the ground. It wasn't until then that she noticed the sun had risen up over the horizon and was pouring in from the undraped windows. She cleared her throat as she lifted her backpack onto her shoulders and headed towards the door. _

"_Bye," Reya gave him a small smile as she headed out of the study. It wasn't until he heard the private elevator beeping down through the building that he collapsed on the couch. _

_It wasn't just an intense sexual fascination. It was love. _

Reya knew that from the moment their relationship had started that Seto wouldn't be overwhelmingly affectionate, and might even refuse to acknowledge her in public. And for some reason, she accepted it. No matter how arrogant or obnoxious he seemed in public, when they were alone nowadays, he was almost… normal.

"Now show me your duel deck."

_Almost. _

* * *

And that's it for chapter two! I know. It took them forever to get together. Shame on me. Don't forget to review! Tell your friends!


	3. Chapter 3

YES! I'm finally done. I actually wrote this as one document then split it up because I have a short attention span, so if I got tired reading it, most likely all of you would too. Kind of porny towards the end… yes, porny as in porn and corny, but nothing hyper explicit.

A completely random separate note, I just started reading One Piece, and it totally rocks. If you haven't already checked it out, go to and read it for free. That might be my next project…

In Your Dreams: chapter three

…

..

.

"Bye Gramps! Off to school!" Reya ran out the front door of the Game Shop and down the street, Yugi close on her heels and carrying her school bag. It had been a hectic morning, and she'd forgotten it by the door.

"Rey! You forgot this!" her brother called after her, but it was too late. She was already gone. This wasn't like Rey. She'd been so distracted lately…. Slinging the extra bag over his shoulder, Yugi sighed, wondering what she was carrying that was so heavy. He looked in all directions to make sure no one was watching, and he peeked inside.

_Duel Monster's cards? Since when has Reya been interested in Duel Monsters?_ Yugi sighed, waiting for the spirit of the millennium puzzle to provide some insight, however, Yami remained silent.

_**Fine. But I'll find out what it is… eventually. **_

Reya had turned in her partner research project weeks ago, yet she still went out every other afternoon to _the library_. Yugi sighed for give or take the sixth time that morning. He wasn't openly nosy about Reya's business, but she was definitely keeping a secret.

Thankfully, the next break was coming up for summer, and Yugi knew that if Reya could spend some time with him, or their friends, she'd open up about whatever was going on.

"Turn that frown up side down Yugi," Reya chorused, grabbing her school bag off her twin brother's shoulder and coming up beside him as they made their way to the gym, which was where their first class for the day was.

"Hey Tea, let's cream these guys in volleyball, okay?" Reya gave Tea a victorious smirk as the boys and girls were divided up into teams and rotated from volleyball, to jogging laps around the gym.

"I hate gym class," Joey whined, running his hands through his blonde hair and blowing the bangs out of his face as he started his first lap.

"How come we didn't skip again?" Tristan asked, coming up beside his friend and keeping stride as they circuited the gymnasium.

"Come on guys! It'll be our turn to play in a few minutes," Yugi reminded them. Both boys rolled their eyes. Yugi wouldn't skip class in a million years, but they still loved him.

"Yeah, well, look who the girls are playing!" Duke pointed over their shoulders hastily towards the court where Seto Kaiba and his partner had been pitted against Rey/Tey. While all four of them knew that Tea and Rey were exceptional players, there was this underlying desire to see Kaiba beaten by someone other than Yugi at something other than Duel Monsters.

"Don't look, but I think you're boyfriend's watching," Reya whispered to Tea, who gave a nervous wave at Yugi before she served the ball. After it was in play, she hissed back at Rey.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Reya smiled. Of course he wasn't… yet. Reya knew from personal experience that Yugi and Tea had been interested in each other for a long time. Maybe… it was time to set them up on a date.

In the midst of all her thinking, Reya's focus had been clouded by thoughts other than the game, and soon, she found that would be a hazardous mistake. The volleyball came in quickly towards her, and before she could block or redirect, it hit her smack in the face and sent her to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Mouth full of hard plastic… not good," she sputtered, leaning her head forward and letting the blood run out over the gym floor as she sat stunned. When her vision was finally clear, she witnessed the one thing she never expected.

Seto was by her side nearly the instant after impact. It had been his fault to begin with. Being taller than the net had its serious advantages especially compared to players Reya's size, who couldn't even reach the top of the net without a running start.

"Rey, you okay?" he asked hastily, trying not to seem overly sympathetic as the coach and all her friends rushed over.

"Why ya big jerk! What were ya thinkin' hittin' her in the face like that? Why I oughta-" Joey began, his face red with indignation as Seto helped her to her feet.

"Kaiba, take her to the nurse's office, and get yourself cleaned up as well," the PE teacher barked, watching as the two raced off the court.

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Bakura all stood there shocked.

"Did Kaiba just offer to do something nice? For someone else?" Tristan asked, dumbfounded.

"Not in a million years. The coach made him," Joey explained, patting Tristan on the shoulder and turning back towards the running track on the inside of the building. Yugi, however, did not look convinced.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Yami crossed his arms as he appeared beside Yugi while he rushed towards the infirmary where his sister was sure to be. He didn't say anything however. He was too concerned he'd give something away. At the same time, he hoped Yugi would drop it before it was too late.

"_Hold this here." _Yugi heard the nurse dictate to Kaiba who held the icepack on Rey's nose without so much as a snide comment.

_They are friends though, right? I mean, they worked on that project together, so maybe it's something like-_ Yugi's internal dialogue was cut off as he watched Kaiba's free hand snake up and brush Reya's unruly bangs out of her face and behind her ear. The King of Games' eyes widened as he stood transfixed.

"_Thanks for this by the way. I bet you planned the whole thing," _Rey whined as she held the saturated paper towel until the bleeding stopped. When she pulled it away, the bridge of her nose was swollen and enflamed.

"_You'll be beautiful again by tomorrow," _Kaiba retorted slyly, bringing his face dangerously close to Reya's face. Through the small slit in the door, Yugi couldn't pull his eyes away.

_Yugi… are you alright? _The spirit of the puzzle began as Yugi headed back to the gym.

_**I'm BETTER than alright! It's just such a relief to find out what Rey's been hiding! **_

_Tread carefully Yugi. She's taken great pains to keep this from you. It would not be wise to-_

_**I know, I know, I won't say anything but… hey, is this what she told you, but wouldn't tell me? **_Yugi's eyes narrowed accusingly at Yami.

_Don't look at me like that. I deduced it all on my own. Reya simply… filled in the blanks. _

_**So… how long has this been going on? **_

_Honestly, I'm not sure. Last time we talked of it, there was nothing. Perhaps that school project of yours brought them together. _

Yugi couldn't keep from smiling in relief. He didn't care that his sister was dating Seto Kaiba. Although, as a brother, it was his sworn duty from now on to make sure Kaiba didn't break the heart of his beloved baby sister.

**

"Yugi didn't seem surprised when I told him," Reya explained to Seto that night at dinner. Before she'd dolled herself up to get picked up in the limo, she'd told her brother about the three and a half month relationship she'd been having with Seto Kaiba. She didn't ask for his blessing or anything corny, but she was glad she had his approval… with them being arch rivals and all.

"He may seem naïve, but your brother isn't an idiot," Kaiba responded, not looking up as he cut the food on his plate.

_Funny. It almost sounded like he complimented Yugi! _Reya thought, twirling a finger in her loose bangs. That night, she'd vied for a tight, little black dress with her hair in a high ponytail with the tri-colored bangs curled in ringlets in front of her beautiful purple eyes, accented by the lavender make-up she wore.

Seto had nearly been speechless when he'd picked her up.

"So…" Reya continued, noticing that the conversation had lapsed. She didn't mind silence, especially _eating _silence, but she was still curious about a few things. "Why this restaurant?" she asked, twisting her fork in her spaghetti.

"I can't take my _girlfriend _somewhere nice for a change?" Reya nearly shivered when he accented the word girlfriend. She loved the terms of endearment he used when they were alone.

"Yeah, not like those _dives _we normally eat at!" she exclaimed in response. Where they were now was by far the nicest place so far, however, it was nothing less than a four star meal for _the _Seto Kaiba.

"Hm, well _maybe, _I envisioned that you'd come back to my apartment after this was over. In that outfit, you look like you're just begging me to take you home." Once again, Seto didn't look up. It was these types of chauvinistic, and somehow arousing comments that made Seto, Seto, however, it didn't stop Rey from blushing and wanting to create a spicy comeback of her own.

"Oh really?" she said, her confidence growing with his hungry blue eyed stares. She took her lower lip thoughtfully into her mouth and chewed it slowly, occasionally running her tongue out of the side to taste the inkling of sauce left in the corners of her mouth.

_Tramp, _Kaiba's upper lip twitched as she continued to taunt him- sliding her tongue over her moist, wet lips…

_Bastard, _Reya thought, disguising her comment with an innocent bat of her eyelashes.

"I can't take you anywhere," Kaiba growled, getting up from the table after desert. Following her out of the restaurant, Kaiba couldn't help but admire the way the dress clung to her tight, curvaceous hips.

"Hey! Stop gawking," Reya snapped playfully, opening the car door and sliding across the leather backseat, Seto close behind her. "You know I can't go home with you, right?" Reya whispered softly as Seto's hand slipped up her thigh and rested his long fingers on the warm, soft inner side. Reya shuddered as his hand kneaded the soft flesh until she gasped his name.

"You can't stay over at _Rika's _again?" Kaiba smirked, remembering Rey's horrific bluff the first night. His words sent shivers up her spine as his breath blew hot and heady on the shell of her ear.

"_Please_? I want it to be special."

Seto paused his ministrations momentarily as he took in Reya's words. So she _did _want him that way. They'd only been in a mildly physical relationship since the first night, allowing their touches to become bolder each time, but never had she given him such a beautiful union to look forward to.

"Don't look at me like that. You know what it does to me," Kaiba recovered, lifting his mouth away from Reya's neck and locking his gaze with hers. He knew she loved his eyes.

"I can see that," Reya winked, leaning over to kiss him softly before she hopped out of the car. Kaiba hadn't even noticed they'd reached her house.

"See you later," she called behind her, waving as the limo drove away.

"_You look like you're just begging me to take you home." _

Reya let the words ring in her ears with that same seductive bravado that Seto had used when he said them. She'd be thinking about him tonight.

**

_The windows of the club were dark and the starlight streamed through them, worming its way across the empty streets and ghosting inside. The inner air was musty with cigar smoke and whiskey as the gentlemen sat lined up at the bar. _

_The pole that extended from the ceiling to the stage was an ornate gold, but it was nothing without its charm hanging from it. A young vixen with intriguingly colored hair decked in leather, fishnets and glitter arrived on stage and swung her long leg around the pole, shifting her weight to hang upside down in front of her audience. Her sweaty palms gripped the cool metal as she caught the attention of one man in particular. She gave him a come-hither smile before she began her dance. _

_The man in front had brown hair, coiffed to perfection and was sitting in front with a white suit. He flashed the skilled dancer a $100 bill, and she smiled and straightened herself up against the pole. _

"_And what can I do for you?" she asked, running her tongue along her red, glossy lips as she stepped down off the stage. The stranger only smirked, flashing a wink with one of his startlingly blue eyes. Taking that as an invitation to begin, the dancer led the handsome stranger to the back of the club, where she drew back a thick, velvety curtain and beckoned him in behind her. Once seated, the dancer snapped the curtain closed and-_

Seto Kaiba sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat that had beaded on his forehead that night slid down his neck and made his shirt feel uncomfortably tight. Ever since that night at dinner, Kaiba's dreams had returned. They were innocently erotic, never venturing too far beyond the realm of possibility… until now. Her purple eyes haunted his dreams, and her honey coated voice made his throat tight.

He _had _to have her. And he couldn't wait a moment longer.

His mind reeled at the thought of claiming her. He'd never belonged to anyone, nor had anyone belonged to him, but the idea was powerfully alluring. Now all that was left was to begin the set-up.

His cell phone vibrated loudly on the bed-side table.

_Gramps and Yug out 2nite. Im making dinner. B here 8. _

Well that was easy.

Reya clenched the phone tightly in her hands after she'd sent the text. She loved Seto Kaiba. She wanted him there, that night, to love her, too. The thought made her giddy, sick and weak. There was always that nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her it was all a lie… but how could it feel so right?

The voice was wrong. It normally was.

At 7:00, she'd picked out lingerie.

_Not like I'm desperate or anything, _she growled at herself before settling for the black lacy ones. They made her seem mature without too much skank attached.

At 7:30, the sushi was rolled and in the fridge and the wok was boiling with oil.

When the doorbell rang at 8:00, Reya nearly jumped out of her skin. She smoothed her dress out and went to answer the door to the house, making sure every hair was in place and that her outfit was impeccable.

He didn't notice what she was wearing until the next morning, when he was searching for his own clothes amidst the tangles of sheets.

"Nice," Seto murmured to himself as he fingered the delicate embroidery on her black bra that he found cast aside. He looked over at Reya on the bed with her hair veiling her face as she slept. He thought of her wearing it. Dancing in it. He was getting hard again.

He hadn't meant for it to happen so fast, but he was certainly glad that it did. Reya had been hesitant and curious at the same time, giving into his pleasure, and gladly accepting her own.

_When Kaiba walked in the front door of the Mouto house, he forgot completely about dinner. All he could think about was his beautiful vixen. The one he dreamed about and longed for. When he laid eyes on her, his breath nearly caught. There she was, perfectly delectable and not a hair out of place. All for him._

"_You don't have to do anything to impress me, you know," he said nonchalantly as he crossed the threshold. The pounding of his heart was growing louder in his ears as he thought about the next hour to come. Couldn't they just skip the pleasantries and get to the love?_

_When she moved towards the kitchen, he grabbed her hand and pulled her tight to him, placing a hot and unexpected kiss on her mouth. Her lips melted against his, parting slightly to feel his tongue filling her, exploring her. She shuddered as she thought of what else it could explore. _

_Without a word exchanged between them, Reya had silently agreed to Seto's seductive contract. She led him to her room where the bed was lying in wait and allowed herself to be swallowed by his looming presence. She found herself splayed out over the covers with her soon to be lover atop her, his hands moving over her clothed torso and bare legs. _

"_One sec," Reya intruded suddenly. Her voice was like a welcomed respite while Kaiba let the anticipation build inside him. Rey however, slipped into an upright position, and unzipped her dress that was becoming oppressively hotter with each touch Seto gave her. It wasn't long before he joined her in an equal state of undress. _

_Seto allowed her warm, curious fingers to explore the plains of his built chest. They stroked aimless patterns with varying degrees of desperation from his neck to the hem of his underclothes while he enjoyed the heat of her open mouth and the feel of her breasts in the palms of his hands. _

"_Seto." Reya blushed as she felt his name sneak past her lips, her tone filled with an embarrassing amount of desire. The intense pressure of her first orgasm began to build in the pit of her stomach when she felt something hard press against her leg from above. When she rubbed herself against it again, Seto pressed his teeth into her skin, leaving a deep purple mark. Reya let out a whimper in protest as he sat up and looked down at her naked form with adoration. _

_She was quieter than what he expected. The only sounds Reya made when he thrust into her were words of pleasure and encouragement. He could feel her breath blowing hot against his neck as she wove her hands into his hair and allowed herself to be filled with his solid member. The speed of her breathing increased as she neared her climax and Seto fought furiously to finish in time with her. _

_When he at last came inside her, Reya moaned out her own release, feeling her insides convulse with pleasure. She laid back on the sheets, spent, and unclenched her muscles, waiting for sleep to come and claim her. Seto lay beside her, watching her rest, fascinated by-_

"I didn't know you were up," Reya interrupted Kaiba's reminiscence of the previous night and gave him a sweet, sleepy smile.

"I have to get to the office. But I wouldn't be too disappointed if you paid me a little visit." Kaiba winked at her as he got his jacket on and took a seat on the bed. He wanted to wait for Rey to get up, but she'd slept in longer than he thought.

"Yeah, in your dreams. How about I'll be over _later _with last night's leftovers for you and Mokuba." Her response was more of an order and not a question. Seto nodded briefly, and then leaned in to capture her lips. One of his hands worked its way slowly and stealthily under the covers until Rey finally felt it pressing into the slick apex of her thighs.

"Hey! Go!" she jerked her head laughing, knowing full well that both of them would rather spend another few glorious hours in bed than get up and be functioning members of society.

As the front door slammed shut, Reya sighed, standing up and collecting clean clothes to put on. After her room was put back together, she flopped down on her bed and inhaled Seto's familiar scent on the sheets. Images of the previous night flashed before her closed eyes and she smiled.

_That… was so much better than my dreams. _

* * *

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it's pretty much an immense wall of text, so there's no way that was gonna happen.

I had such a hard time ending it. Not to mention every time I sat down to write, something new would pop out on the page, completely the opposite of my original intention! It was actually kinda fun.

Anyway, I'd really like, um, five reviews, so get to it! Tell your friends!

~DMar


End file.
